Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to methods and apparatus for analyzing material. Particularly, the invention relates to methods and apparatus for measuring the size distribution of particles in dilute colloids. Most particularly, the invention relates to methods and apparatus for measuring the size distribution of particles within the dilute colloid through variation of the minimum detected size of aerosolized colloid particles. The technology is useful, for example, for colloid characterization, filter testing, and high purity water system monitoring.
Background Information
Existing technology in this field is believed to have significant limitations and shortcomings. Specifically, systems used to measure particle size distributions in colloids are limited to particle diameters greater than 25 nm, when such colloids are present at very low concentrations in ultrapure liquids.
Small particles are a major problem for the semiconductor device manufacturing industry. Particles smaller than 50 nm can significantly reduce manufacturing yield of present day semiconductor devices. The ability to measure concentrations, especially low concentrations, of these particles is highly desired. A brief summary of the state of the art is provided in U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,272,253 and 8,573,034.
All US patents and patent applications, and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated by reference in their entirety.